


Не отступать и не сдаваться

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: У Джареда есть задание, но Дженсен так просто не сдается





	Не отступать и не сдаваться

*1*

Джаред был на краю. Сердце стучало, как бешеное, и он уже не понимал, смотрит ли в ночное небо или в черную бездну. Обрывки воспоминаний мешали сосредоточиться, и мужчина закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Кто бы мог подумать, что все предыдущие события приведут к этому?

\- … на обычном месте, - скрипел в трубке измененный голос куратора. – Гонорар обычный. Срок контракта – неделя. После этого контракт будет аннулирован и передан другому лицу.  
В трубке на мгновение замолчали, а потом неожиданно добавили:  
\- Не облажайся.  
Джаред нахмурился и, не став слушать короткие гудки, нажал «отбой». Он всегда очень серьезно подходил к делу и не допускал промахов, поэтому последняя фраза немного сбивала с толку. Однако, конверт с данными объекта оказался на месте, слежки не было, и Джаред успокоился. А чуть позже понял и причину удививших его слов.  
Либо клиент перестраховался, поручив заказ сразу нескольким специалистам, либо устранить этого человека хотел не он один: на объект покушались трижды только за те четыре дня, что Джаред за ним следил. И ни одна попытка убийства не увенчалась успехом. Пуля снайпера прошла в каком-то миллиметре от головы цели, взорванная машина была пуста, хотя сам Джаред готов был поклясться, что видел, как цель садилась в черный внедорожник за секунду до того, как та оказалась объята пламенем. Еще одного киллера вывели ночью из дома и увезли в неизвестном направлении. Что бы тот не намеревался сделать, у него не получилось: объект лично провожал машину с неудачником.  
Самое интересное, судя по предварительным данным, задание обещало быть простым. Дженсен Эклз, крупный бизнесмен в сфере высоких технологий, 36 лет, не женат, постоянного партнера нет, гей, единоборствами не владеет, разрешения на ношение оружия нет, в компании представителей преступных группировок замечен не был. Обычный человек, который оказался в нужное время в нужном месте с нужной идеей. Жил он в особняке с новейшей системой безопасности, держал профессиональную охрану, которая честно отрабатывала свою зарплату. И носил на спине мишень, ударить по которой находилось слишком много желающих.  
Джаред не использовал огнестрельное оружие, он предпочитал ножи разных видов и форм. Это сокращало дистанцию, но давало ему уверенность, что задание выполнено: пуля могла пролететь мимо, нож Джареда - нет. Однако, учитывая новую информацию об объекте, он решил использовать все «тихие» средства, которыми владел. До конца срока оставался один день, когда стало ясно, что единственный способ подобраться к объекту на нужное расстояние – личный контакт. Помогло и то, что на выходные Эклз отбыл в Дубай заключать какую-то сделку.

Двери лифта открылись, и Джареда тут же смерили взглядом двое крепких парней, стоящих по обе стороны от высокого русоволосого мужчины с аккуратно постриженной бородкой, отдающей рыжиной. Джаред тоже, не спеша, осмотрел живописную группу, не особо, впрочем, интересуясь охранниками. Оценив рост пассажира, один из них сделал русоволосому предупреждающий знак, но мужчина решительно шагнул вперед.  
\- Не думаю, что возникнут проблемы, - он усмехнулся, и Джаред ответил улыбкой.  
Один из охранников грамотно блокировал постороннего, отодвинув русоволосого к другому краю кабины, однако, почти сразу был вынужден отступить назад, чтобы хозяин мог посмотреть на Джареда.  
\- Кнопки погасли. Ваш этаж?  
Джаред пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и чуть повел бровью.  
\- Полагаю, тот же, что и у вас.  
\- Конечно, - мужчина кивнул, и охранник нажал кнопку с цифрой «130».  
Джаред заговорил несколько этажей спустя.  
\- Вы здесь по делам или ради развлечения?  
\- Очевидно… - собеседник прошелся по нему неторопливым взглядом, - …и то и другое. Дженсен.  
\- Фрэнк, - Джаред пожал протянутую руку, называя обычное для таких случаев имя, и легко погладил тыльную сторону ладони нового знакомого большим пальцем. Дженсен сжал ладонь сильнее, Джаред ответил тем же и разорвал рукопожатие. Уголки губ Дженсена дернулись, но он так и не улыбнулся, только тонкие морщинки разбежались от уголка глаза.  
Они больше не разговаривали, ни пока поднимались, ни пока шли к номеру Дженсена, только у самого порога тот развернулся и попросил Джареда поднять руки, чтобы охранник мог его обыскать.  
\- Небольшая предосторожность.  
\- Понимаю.  
В номер они вошли одни.  
\- Можешь налить себе выпить, я вернусь через минуту, - Дженсен махнул рукой в сторону бара и скрылся в правой двери, за которой, как мельком заметил Джаред, был кабинет.  
Он подошел к бару, но его интересовала не выпивка, а свободное время. Джаред нажал на центр запонки на левой манжете, снимая блокировку тонкой стальной струны, свернутой внутри. Теперь нужно было лишь подождать подходящего момента.  
\- Они сегодня уже не пригодятся, - послышалось прямо около уха, и уверенные пальцы вынули запонку-обманку из петель. Джаред напрягся: уже давно никто не мог подойти к нему незамеченным. Он развернулся лицом к Дженсену и поцеловал. Пока работа не выполнена, следовало придерживаться легенды, чтобы у объекта не возникло соблазна вызвать охрану, тем более, что Джаред не знал, не установлены ли между ними какие-нибудь условные сигналы. Он позволил Дженсену избавить себя от запонок и пиджака и завел руки за спину, пока тот расстегивал его рубашку. Достать тонкий метательный нож, приклеенный к пояснице, было не сложно; Джаред вытащил полы рубашки из брюк, слегка прикусывая губу Дженсена в показном нетерпении. Его губы и язык действовали на автомате, пока пальцы подхватывали короткий крестообразный хвостовик ножа, вытягивая клинок из специальных ножен. Джаред спрятал его между пальцами, другой рукой обнимая Дженсена за плечи. Но тот потянул рубашку вниз, прижимая тканью руки Джареда к телу, и принялся целовать его шею и ключицы.  
\- Тебе не кажется нечестным, что я не могу тоже к тебе прикоснуться? – сказал Джаред, поворачивая голову, чтобы Дженсену было удобнее.  
Тот выпрямился и пристально посмотрел на Джареда. Потом устало кивнул.  
\- Ладно.  
И разжал кулак, стискивающий полы джаредовой рубашки. Молниеносный рывок - нож вошел глубоко в тело Дженсена, разрывая печень. Должен был войти, но что-то пошло не так. Джаред отстранился и посмотрел на место, где клинок должен был торчать из плоти объекта, но увидел лишь обрубок ножа в своей руке.  
\- Какого черта? – Джаред нахмурился и, схватив с бара бутылку из толстого стекла, ударил ею Дженсена по голове. Как только стенка бутылки соприкоснулась с виском мужчины, стекло осыпалось блестящей пылью, и в образовавшуюся дыру полился бурбон. Дженсен, скривившись, отодвинулся и укоризненно посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Это была моя любимая рубашка, кстати.  
Джаред, нахмурившись, смотрел на бутылку с ровным овальным отверстием в одной из стенок.  
\- Что за хрень?  
\- Наниты, - Дженсен стянул рубашку и, вытерев ею остатки бурбона с груди, отбросил в сторону. – Нанороботы, если точнее.  
Джаред бросил бутылку и посмотрел на руку так, словно пытался разглядеть на ней микроскопических роботов.  
\- Не волнуйся, не заразно, - Дженсен усмехнулся. - Они вживлены в кожу. И очень не любят внешние угрозы.  
Мужчина с силой прижал ладонь к поверхности бара, и дерево под его прикосновением потемнело, начиная тлеть. Джаред глубоко вздохнул и натянул рубашку обратно на плечи.  
\- Ладно, что дальше?  
\- Дальше?  
\- Да. Сдашь меня охране или прикажешь своим зверюшкам прикончить по-тихому?  
\- Ну, что ты, - Дженсен выгнул бровь. – Я, вообще-то, рассчитывал на приятный вечер.  
\- О! Подождешь, пока твои громилы выбьют мне зубы, и заставишь отсосать?  
Дженсен тихо засмеялся.  
\- Мысль, конечно, интересная, но нет. Просто хочу тебя трахнуть.  
\- А как же супербукашки? Я не останусь без кожи в процессе?  
\- Я управляю ими, а не они мною. И я прекрасно понимаю отличие секса от попытки убийства. Если ты не станешь делать глупостей, то я, возможно, забуду досадное недоразумение с ножом, и ты сможешь уйти.  
\- Тогда мне нужно в ванную: я не ожидал, что все зайдет так далеко, - Джаред усмехнулся, и Дженсен понимающе поджал губы.  
В огромной ванной Джаред пару раз глубоко вздохнул и начал раздеваться. Шансы на то, что его отпустят, ничтожны, но варианты все равно оставались. Во-первых, попробовать усыпить Дженсена. Во-вторых, попытаться сделать свою работу, пока наниты будут отключены, а Дженсен – занят им.  
Джаред вышел из ванной, придерживая полотенце на бедрах, и столкнулся нос к носу с Дженсеном, качавшим в ладони почти пустой бокал.  
\- Спальня там.  
Обстановка была обычной: большая кровать, пара тумбочек по бокам, широкий пуфик в изножье, плазма на противоположной стене и комод под ней. Окно во всю стену напротив двери выглядело очень заманчиво, но выбросить в него Дженсена не получилось бы: стекло было специально укреплено, и, пока наниты включились бы, почуяв опасность, мужчина мог позвать охрану. Джаред развернулся, и Дженсен протянул ему другой бокал с янтарным напитком.  
\- Тебе надо немного расслабиться.  
Джаред поднял выпивку в шутливом салюте и сделал большой глоток. Алкоголь прокатился внутри приятной волной тепла, и излишнее напряжение ушло, оставив нужную толику сосредоточенности на цели. Джаред поставил свой бокал на комод, забрал второй у Дженсена и отправил туда же. Дженсен провел раскрытой ладонью по его груди вниз и сдернул полотенце. Осмотрел тело стоящего перед ним мужчины, и его глаза довольно заблестели. На этот раз Дженсен поцеловал первым. По-хозяйски лизнул нижнюю губу и ворвался языком в рот Джареда, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, чтобы тот не мог отстраниться. Дженсен сжал в горсти обнаженную ягодицу и притянул к себе, вминая еще мягкий член в свой пах. Шелковистая ткань легкой прохладой прошлась по коже, и Джаред, наконец, почувствовал искорки возбуждения. Он прижался сильнее, чуть потерся, и тепло заструилось вверх по позвоночнику. Вскоре преграда в виде брюк начала раздражать, Джаред навалился на партнера всем весом, Дженсен потерял равновесие и ударился о стену так, что вышибло дух. Но стена осталась целой, не осыпалась, не загорелась. Джаред довольно улыбнулся прямо в поцелуй, но Дженсен понял это по-своему.  
\- Любишь жестче? – и сжал пальцы в его волосах, вырывая болезненное шипение сквозь зубы. – Я могу и жестче.  
Дженсен довольно чувствительно прикусил его ключицу, оттянув голову назад за волосы, и Джаред понял, что сможет получить немного удовольствия от этого вечера. Дженсен все делал правильно, настолько, что когда кровать неожиданно толкнулась под колени, кожа Джареда горела, а в паху тянуло от возбуждения. Пока хозяин номера доставал из тумбочки все необходимое, Джаред подтянулся, устраиваясь на подушках и мягко оглаживая свой член. Дженсен стянул брюки вместе с бельем, и Джаред, глядя на него, подумал, что, будь этот вечер свободным, и сам приплатил бы, чтобы получить такого мужчину в свою постель. Дженсен толкнул его в плечо, намекая, что пора перевернуться, но Джаред покачал головой:  
\- Ну, нет. Если меня будет трахать супермен, хочу это видеть.  
Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Дженсена, но Джаред не стал разбираться, просто развел колени. У него оставался последний шанс не сдохнуть после этого секса, и он собирался им воспользоваться. Дженсен вошел без дополнительной подготовки и сразу нашел такой угол, что уже через пару толчков Джареда потряхивало от удовольствия. Мужчина нависал над ним, зажмурившись, и ритмично двигался, одной рукой упираясь в постель около головы Джареда, а второй сжимая его бедро. Сейчас был самый подходящий момент, чтобы свернуть объекту шею и покончить, наконец, с этим заданием, но тот трахал его так хорошо, что Джаред решил: будет обидно остаться без оргазма. У него все равно будет примерно минута, после того, как Дженсен кончит и расслабится настолько, что потеряет контроль.

Джаред был на краю. Сердце стучало, как бешеное, и он уже не понимал, смотрит ли в ночное небо или в черную бездну, а может, это просто темнота его собственных век, расцвеченная искрами удовольствия. Ему хватило одного сильного движения рукой, чтобы сорваться с края. Дженсен длинно застонал, когда Джаред кончил, и ускорился. Пара быстрых толчков, и Дженсен упал на Джареда, дрожа от собственного оргазма. Момент был идеальным. Джаред обхватил ладонями голову Дженсена, но так и не успел сделать ни единого движения – ладони обожгло, словно кислоты плеснули, и он с вскриком отдернул руки. Дженсен приподнялся, вытащил из него член и коротко, без размаха, ударил кулаком по лицу. В носу ощутимо хрустнуло. Джаред со злостью смотрел, как Дженсен встает, и пытался просчитать развитие ситуации.  
Мужчина выбросил использованный презерватив, закурил и подошел к окну. Джаред сел, прижимая к носу тыльную сторону запястья в попытке остановить кровь.  
\- Сколько тебе платят? – спросил Дженсен, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Хочешь меня нанять?  
\- Считай, меня убедили твои попытки. Может, если меня будут защищать с тем же упорством, с каким пытаются убить…  
\- Не боишься, что я потом продам тебя обратно?  
Дженсен посмотрел на него через плечо и снова повернулся к окну, делая очередную затяжку.  
\- Нет.  
Джаред смотрел на отражение нового начальника, пытаясь разгадать выражение его лица, и улыбнулся, когда их взгляды встретились. Джаред нарочито медленно прошелся взглядом по телу Дженсена и снова посмотрел в глаза немного не четкому отражению.  
\- А ты практикуешь секс с подчиненными?  
\- Нет, - Дженсен затушил окурок и повернулся. – Но у тебя ведь будут выходные. Я даже могу подумать о коротком отпуске, - Дженсен подошел ближе, слегка пнул его по щиколотке, заставив развести ноги, и встал между колен Джареда. - Авансом.

*2*

\- Ну, и как обстановка? – Дженсен сидит за рабочим столом, поигрывая ручкой.  
\- Все спокойно, - говорит Джаред равнодушно.  
\- Хм, - Дженсен встает, медленно огибает стол и подходит к Джареду. - Мне сказали совсем другое.  
Он стоит совсем близко: даже упрямо глядя в стену за его плечом, Джаред различает веснушки на скуле хозяина.  
\- Пока никто не ворвался в твою спальню и не приставил нож к горлу, все спокойно.  
Губы Дженсена лениво растягиваются. В каждый отдельный момент движение даже невозможно уловить, но если наблюдать, не отрываясь, видно, как на лице появляется улыбка.  
\- Джаред, - говорит он будто с легким упреком. Джаред сглатывает.  
\- Позвонить Карлу?  
\- Не-ет, - тянет Дженсен, не шевелясь.  
\- Сейчас не самое удобное время.  
Дженсен облизывает губы, и Джаред срывается.  
\- Упрямый ублюдок, - рычит он, дергая Дженсена за воротник к себе.  
Тот встречает его уже приоткрытым ртом, жадно прихватывает нижнюю губу, впускает его язык, позволяя вылизывать свой рот. Они вминаются друг в друга бедрами, Дженсен обхватывает Джареда, пристраивая пятерни на лопатки, но Падалеки предупреждающе разводит руки, не давая его ладоням задержаться.  
\- Новый пиджак, - говорит он тоном, уличающим Дженсена в несусветной глупости.  
Дженсен щурится и запускает пальцы ему в волосы, тут же сжимая кулак, притягивает его голову ближе. Теперь в поцелуе ведет Дженсен. Врывается языком в самую глубину рта, словно хочет откусить кусочек, и только на выходе уделяет внимание губам: посасывает и чуть прикусывает нижнюю, заставляя Джареда сильнее вминаться пахом в его бедро. Пару секунд они борются за лидерство, и когда оно достается Джареду, Дженсен обхватывает мужчину под мышками и сильно прижимает ладони к лопаткам.  
Джаред вскрикивает от внезапного жара и дергается, не то пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, не то прижимаясь сильнее. Дженсен пахом ловит сотрясающую того крупную дрожь и нетерпеливо сдергивает с его плеч пиджак с двумя прожженными дырами на спине. Остается рубашка, но она почти не мешает запустить в пропалины руки и прикоснуться, наконец, к обнаженной коже. Джаред шипит: как бы Дженсен ни рассчитывал активность нанитов, кожа после таких фокусов немного раздражена. Но ощущения не настолько неприятные, чтобы сбить возбуждение, да и влажный жар чужого языка на шее, легкое прикусывание мочки помогают отвлечься. Дженсен забирается под рубашку на пояснице, одну ладонь уводя вверх по позвоночнику, а второй прослеживает линию до копчика, с трудом поглаживая пальцем между ягодиц в тесных брюках. Носом он зарывается в волосы за ухом Джареда, прижимаясь так близко, что едва удается просунуть руку между их телами, чтобы нащупать ширинку на брюках.  
\- Ты еще не научился бить молниями из члена? – бормочет Джаред на ухо Дженсену и, когда тот задушено выдыхает: «Нет», дергает язычок молнии вниз: - Тогда трахни меня.  
Они отстраняются друг от друга и синхронно тянутся к ширинкам. Дженсен широко ухмыляется, кивая на стол. Джаред довольно улыбается и, приспустив брюки, опирается о столешницу, чуть нагнувшись. Его задницу тут же поглаживают, на проверку ощупывают колечко мышц.  
\- Ты знал, - с упреком говорит Дженсен, проталкивая внутрь сразу два пальца.  
Джаред закрывает глаза, чуть подаваясь назад.  
\- Это моя работа – не дать застать себя в распл-ах!  
Дженсен входит одним плавным движением и сразу берет быстрый темп, так что Джареду уже просто не до разговоров. Он слышит треск ткани, спину на мгновение обдает воздухом, прежде чем между лопатками вжимается горячий лоб. Вдоль позвоночника тянет то прохладой от вдоха, то жаром от выдоха, пока весь воздух вокруг не становится раскаленным, как в жаровне. Джаред подается назад на каждое движение, темп нарастает, и приходится сильнее упираться руками, чтобы не рухнуть грудью на стол.  
\- Дженсен!  
Тот обхватывает его член, и Джаред задыхается, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть и… Он протяжно стонет, роняя голову, и сквозь дымку оргазма видит, как ладонь Дженсена выжимает из него последние капли. Потом тот хватает его за бедра обеими руками и в несколько резких движений догоняет, с вскриком наваливаясь на спину. Дженсен еще пару раз инстинктивно дергается, выплескиваясь внутри его тела, и замирает, горячо дыша в шею. С минуту они стоят в тишине, приходя в себя, а потом смешок шевелит волосы на затылке Джареда.  
\- Молнии из члена?  
И Джаред сам тихо смеется.  
Они медленно распрямляются, Дженсен отходит, и Джаред отрывает лоскут от окончательно испорченной рубашки, чтобы вытереть сочащуюся из задницы сперму. Натягивает брюки и поворачивается к начальнику. Тот смотрит на него с довольной улыбкой, спуская рукава и застегивая манжеты.  
\- Тебе нужны рубашки с застежками-липучками на спине.  
\- Иди ты, - Джаред отходит к шкафу и достает свой старый пиджак. Когда не видно истерзанную спину рубашки, вид у него вполне приличный. – Нужно проверить охрану.  
\- Угу, - отвечает Дженсен, возвращаясь за стол и сосредотачиваясь на бумагах. – Джаред.  
Начальник охраны оборачивается на пороге.  
\- Не забудь вернуть пиджак на место.

*3*

\- Подъем!  
Коротко взвизгнуло металлом по металлу, по глазам сквозь веки резануло светом, и Джаред перевернулся, зарываясь носом в подушку.  
\- Я приготовил сюрприз, ты просто не можешь его проспать.  
Одеяло медленно поползло вниз, оголяя лопатки, бока, поясницу…  
\- Если это минет, тебе придется подлезать под кровать, - пробормотал Джаред, и не думая шевелиться.  
\- Намекаешь, что готов проткнуть стояком матрас только при звуках моего голоса? – тембр стал ниже, с легкими нотками хрипотцы, и член Джареда попытался заинтересованно дернуться, но не смог, придавленный телом к постели.  
\- Мм… твой язык срочно надо чем-то занять, надоел.  
Уютный покров одеяла исчез окончательно, матрас просел, и от копчика до поясницы прошлось влажное тепло. На кожу тут же подули, и от этого контраста член решительно потребовал свободного пространства.  
\- Копни глубже, и будет в самый раз, - Джаред упрямо держал веки сомкнутыми, но повернул голову набок – из-за участившегося дыхания требовалось больше воздуха.  
Его ягодицы мягко развели в стороны, и щедро облизали от мошонки до копчика, потом еще раз. Язык упруго ударил по анусу, на миг пропал, а потом вернулся еще более влажным и ткнулся в колечко мышц. Он извивался и кружил, с каждым движением проникая чуть глубже. Джаред сжал в кулаках подушку, стараясь не подаваться назад, на этот активный язык. Стоило ему глухо застонать, и все прекратилось.  
\- Эй! – Джаред обернулся, приподнявшись на локтях.  
\- А, вот теперь ты готов меня выслушать! – радостно сказал Дженсен, утираясь. Он, уже в брюках и рубашке, стоял коленями на кровати между разведенных ног начальника своей охраны. – Идем, у меня к тебе дело.  
Дженсен встал на пол.  
\- Я в отпуске! – возмутился Джаред, роняя голову на подушку.  
\- Тем более вставай! Пока твои подчиненные, которые временно не твои подчиненные, не вытащили тебя из постели силой, - хохотнул Дженсен, выходя из комнаты.  
\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - пробурчал Джаред, но с кровати поднялся.

У дверей кабинета Дженсена изваянием застыл охранник в строгом черном костюме, который Джаред лично заказывал у специального портного. Не хотелось, чтобы в ответственный момент человек, защищающий Эклза, не смог вскинуть пистолет из-за огрехов покроя. Джаред остановился около охранника и критически оглядел его в ног до головы. Придраться было не к чему.  
\- Почему один?  
\- Мистер Эклз послал Джоша в винный погреб.  
Джаред сильнее сжал зубы и вошел в кабинет. Эклз, как ни в чем не бывало, перебирал какие-то бумаги на столе. Джаред плотно закрыл дверь и только после этого заговорил:  
\- Дженсен, сколько раз я просил, чтобы охрана занималась охраной. Для всего остального у тебя существует прислуга.  
\- Ты же здесь, чего мне бояться?  
\- Ты слишком расслабился. И эти, - кивок в сторону двери, - тоже. Надо им хороший тренинг устроить. За пару дней как раз успею все подготовить, но тебе придется участвовать, чтобы по-настоящему. Что думаешь?  
\- Ты же в отпуске, - усмехнулся Дженсен, встал из-за стола и, обойдя, оперся бедром о столешницу. Кивнул Джареду на кресло прямо перед собой, и тот без возражений уселся.  
\- Джаред, сегодня ровно пять лет, как мы знакомы, - сказал Дженсен уже серьезно, последние искорки смеха исчезли из глаз. - Это так много, что меня больше не устраивает то, как все было прежде.  
Джаред медленно выпрямился. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
\- Я хочу предложить тебе, так сказать, пожизненный контракт. Не будем ходить вокруг да около, я к тебе привязался. Мне не нравится думать, что однажды из-за чьей-нибудь глупости ты просто исчезнешь. Это я про твою работу сейчас.  
\- Я не делаю глупостей.  
\- Заткнись и послушай. Я хочу вживить тебе нанитов. Подпишем договор о неразглашении, один укол, три месяца адаптации – и ты неуязвим. Но после этого ты точно не сможешь никуда уйти, поэтому решай, я не буду на тебя давить, - Дженсен сделал паузу. – Договор уже составлен и лежит на столе.  
Джаред усмехнулся, откинулся на спинку кресла и положил ногу на ногу. Ему вдруг стало невыразимо легко.  
\- Я думал, ты продержишься дольше. Ты казался совершенно непробиваемым, я уж подумывал, что ничего не получится.  
Дженсен слегка нахмурился и встал прямо.  
\- Что?  
\- В тот раз, когда мы встретились, я получил заказ на твои маленькие машинки. Не спрашивай, кто заказчик, я сам не знаю. Ты же понимаешь, как делаются такие дела. Сначала я хотел просто отрезать кусочек, когда ты будешь уже мертв, но ты меня удивил. Теперь я понимаю, почему заказчик готов был ждать, сколько потребуется – войти к тебе в доверие непросто.  
\- Странный ты выбрал способ, чтобы войти в доверие, - Дженсен попятился и уперся руками в стол, обхватив край и опустив голову. Джаред не сомневался, что его палец сейчас находится прямо над кнопкой вызова охраны.  
\- За эти пять лет, да и раньше, сколько добровольных подстилок у тебя было, сколько внезапных друзей… И что, кому-то из них ты доверил свой секрет? Нет, Дженсен, никто не заслуживает такого доверия, как прирученный враг, ведь он уже показал, на что способен. Я тоже уже все показал, мне осталось всего лишь сделать телефонный звонок.  
\- Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? – Дженсен выпрямился и посмотрел Джареду в глаза.  
\- Потому что меня теперь тоже не устраивает то, как все было прежде. Пара минут прошла в молчании.  
\- И что дальше? – спросил Дженсен.  
\- А дальше, - Джаред плавно поднялся из кресла, - я пойду досыпать, у меня все-таки отпуск. А ты решай. Проснусь ли я на улице и никогда больше тебя не увижу, или… не проснусь.  
Он развернулся к выходу, когда в дверь постучали, и после разрешения войти на пороге застыл Джош с темно-зеленой бутылкой в руках.  
\- Мистер Эклз, шампанское, которое вы просили.  
Джаред усмехнулся и, отодвинув охранника, вышел.

Он проснулся от ощутимого пинка по ноге, его тут же бесцеремонно спихнули с нагретого места, одеяло поползло, и устроившийся, наконец, поудобнее Дженсен длинно выдохнул ему в затылок. Джаред помедлил секунду, но привычно потянул на себя его руку, заворачиваясь в теплое объятие. Сквозь веки все еще проникал дневной свет, и Джаред решил, что спал не больше пары часов.  
\- Решил потрахаться напоследок?  
\- Да иди ты. Весь подарок мне испортил, сволочь. А подчиненные твои совсем разболтались: шушукались под дверью, как старые сплетницы. Давай, готовь это свой тренинг, им давно пора жир растрясти.  
Дженсен закинул на его бедро ногу, крепче прижал к себе и затих. Джаред некоторое время лежал тихо в ожидании вердикта, но дождался только сонного сопения.  
\- Дженсен?  
\- Мм?  
\- Так что?  
\- Что? – выдохнул Дженсен ему в кожу.  
Джаред шлепнул его по заднице. Под одеялом замах получился так себе, но эффект был что надо.  
\- Блядь! Да чего тебе?! – Дженсен в отместку ощутимо пихнул его в плечо.  
\- Что ты решил, супермен хренов?  
\- Да что тут решать?! Тебе укол еще месяц назад сделали, смирись.  
\- Что? – Джаред рывком развернулся, недоуменно глядя на Дженсена, потиравшего зад. – Месяц… это вместе с прививками для Африки, что ли?  
\- Ну да, - сказал Дженсен отвлеченно. Его рука с собственной задницы незаметно переместилась на задницу Джареда. – Они пока только размножаются, поэтому ничего не заметно. Вот скоро начнется настройка, тогда будет не очень приятно.  
Джаред принялся разглядывать свою руку.  
\- Это все еще наноботы, - усмехнулся Дженсен, уже открыто хозяйничая рукой между ног Джареда.  
\- Ты же, вроде, спать хотел? – улыбнулся тот, шире разводя бедра.  
\- Поспишь с тобой, - притворно проворчал Дженсен и накрыл его губы поцелуем.


End file.
